


Flooded In - overflow

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have their doubts about their new relationship it doesn't help that problems keep arising.</p><p>Sequel to flooded in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe

The balmy sea breeze stirs my chocolate brown hair. I tilt my head back to allow the cooling air better play at the curves and hollows of my throat.

By now my kingdom should be submerged in water. I know not everyone from my kingdom made it but hopefully everyone escaped from my castle.

There were two thousand extra people on our boats, two thousand royals meaning less than 75% of my kingdom survived this. Had Levi only told me why he was denying my attentions, had he been honest with me from the very start, maybe this all could have been avoided.

Mikasa succeeded in her affair with Jean, my mother and father are happy I think, and I am just sitting here. Levi is not even on my boat. My father made sure of that.

I sit here alone on the deck of a ship on it's way to Kingdom Maria. My kingdom thankfully gets along with the Marials. King Reiss however, no one knows too much about him.

"Eren." My father calls.

"Father?" I answer.

"What is the matter? Why are you out here? Your skin is far from fair, you should take better care of it." He says. "You know what your mother says about dark skin." My father says with a laugh.

"I don't get why she says it, because her skin isn't too fair either." I say. I do not know why I am talking with attitude or why I am purposely using contractions.

"Now, now. What is bothering you. I am the king but I am your father first." He says.

I sigh and look towards the sky, my vision interrupted by King Reiss's large castle.

"I am confused about so many things father. I could not imagine what it is going to be like at another King's castle." I say.

That is only half of why I am so depressed, but King Grisha would not understand, or care as far as I know.

"My son, I know you better than you think. You are thinking about that man are you not? King Levi. He seduced you Eren. It is not your fault, but you must dismiss these feelings for him that have sprouted. It is unholy and abominable. As your father I would support these feelings, but as the king I am forced to tell you to forget about them. I guarantee he does not feel the same." My father says. "He has lied to you so much has he not?" He adds.

Instead of lifting my spirits my fathers words make me feel awful, I guess it shows on my face.

"What is the matter son, I speak only the truth." Says the king in a soothing tone. He rubs my back gently.

"I know father. I know." I whisper.

I can feel my eyes welling with tears and I cling onto my father robes. I hide my face in his kings robe and silently weep into it and for once I feel the comfort I have never been awarded from my father.

Maybe my father had not done anything to keep Levi away from me. Before Levi left me at the table to die his parting words were only concerning Mikasa. Maybe my father was right.

"Ready the anchors!" I assume the captain of this ship shouts.

Damn it. If we are almost here then I would have to clean up my face, and act.

When I pick my face up and look around I see the open ports leading to kingdom Maria. All of the townspeople are crowded around or looking out of windows at us on our ships, it makes me wonder if the House of Ackerman had to go through this embarrassment as well.

As soon as I step off of the ship the whispering gets louder. I feel insecure as I walk through a group of widows.

"But why do you think it flooded? Could it be the young prince lost his virginity?" One of the women say.

"Perhaps he was ravished." Says another.

I can feel my blood boiling and I do not make it to the castle soon enough.

Me, my father, and my mother wait in the front of the crowd of refugees before the Reiss throne. We would be first shown into our rooms because we go by status.

A jolly fat old man is he.

"King Grisha the Great. I was shocked when I had first learned the news." Reiss says leaping off of his seat.

He nods at my father and bows to my mother to which she responds with a curtsy. He grabs her gloved hand and kisses it gently.

"My Queen." He says with a blush.

"You must be the young prince." He says looking at me.

"Yes sir, Prince Eren Jaeger of Kingdom Rose." I say with a bow.

He offers his hand to me and I slowly raise it to my lips. My mother and father stare at me alarmingly. What?

Oh my goodness. For the love of god I almost kissed the kings hand. I lower and quickly shake his hand and he slowly snatches it away.

"Ah! King of Sina." Reiss mutters looking past me.

I quickly turn around and Levi, Jean, and Mikasa are making their way towards the front of the crowd. What if Levi is still mad at me?

I am a bit surprised that he changed his clothes seeing as no one else has- except for his sister. He is wearing really high waisted pants, they are quite dressy and they complement his rather small frame. His shirt is white, tucked in and his shoes are black and shiny, not boots I am sure. Topping his outfit off is a thin king's robe the color of crimson. It has golden gems and I believe there are also diamonds on it. It is a rather stellar and flashy outfit.

King Levi always surprises with his outfits. You never know which is next. He wears robes, shirts, tunics, however I have never seen him in a tuxedo.

Mikasa's new getup was more simple. Just a jade colored dress, low cut over the breasts, with a flowing tail behind it. There are also diamonds and gems tracing the hem nearest her neck and around the wrist.

"King Levi." Reiss says tilting his head forward. Levi copies the gesture.

"My young beautiful princess Mikasa." Reiss says bowing extremely low and smooching her hand for a unsettlingly long amount of time. She appears to be flattered unlike me Levi and Jean.

"Are you not a servant. Why are you up here?" Reiss asks.

"I am a Kirschtein. Lord Jean Kirschtein." Jean says with a bow.

"He is." I say backing him up.

"Oh very well. My apologies to you sir." King Reiss says.

He begins to ask my father questions about the flood. 

Levi's gloved hand accidentally brushes against mine. It feels so good for some reason, so very good. I look at his face and he is apparently concentrating on the conversation between my father and Reiss.

I let one of my fingers touch the back of his wrist and slowly pull it back. He seems unaffected until I try it again, but I do not stop. I stroke the back of his hand, turn his hand around, and tangle his fingers with my own. He gazes at me.

"Are you that desperate for my attention?" He whispers directly into my ear. It makes me shiver.

I slide his glove off and stroke the skin of his hand for a moment. "Levi." I whisper. "Can we please talk?" I ask. I tangle our fingers again.

"Eren what are you doing?" He asks looking me in the eye.

"I need to feel you right now. Even if it is just your hand." I whisper.

"People can see." He mutters untangling our fingers and clearing his throat.

It makes something swell in my throat and my eyes begin to water.

"Now my King and Queen, you will be staying in the King's suite on level ten." Reiss says.

My father is quite lazy so it will be interesting to see him walk down ten flights of stairs. With one King's suite on each level he could have easily gave my father a lower room.

"Room 5. A maid will be coming for you three times a day, to help you dress in the morning and breakfast, for lunch, and for dinner." Reiss continues. A maid leads my mother and father off.

"Levi. I will be coming to your quarters this afternoon." I whisper in Levi's ear. Is this right? Do I continue to give him my body? Our relationship is somehow vanishing by the second. He had so much lust for me, maybe if we had intercourse once more it would renew.

"Don't bother." Levi whispers back.

I gasp and idiotically blink. It brings a tear down my cheek. I jump when he grabs my hand and muddles our fingers once more, giving my hand a firm reassuring squeeze.

"Let's ride horses after dinner, my prince." Levi says.

My face, I can feel it light up.

"Prince Eren. You will be on level three, room five." Reiss says.

The maid waits by my side, I am waiting for Levi so she'll have to wait a little longer. Just then Historia emerges from the crowd.

"Father!" She yells with tears in her eyes. With a fake plain smile the king opens his arms for his daughter. He sold her, yet she still acts humane with him. She is so kind, I adore her but Levi is my.... Lover.

"My beautiful sweet daughter has returned to me. Are you still pure?" He asks.

It seems like a weird reuniting question.

"I am father." She says with a giggle. "Look at me. Of course I am." She says blushing and turning her face away.

"Sweetheart you are beautiful. Ah yes King Levi you are on level three, room four." Reiss says hugging his daughter tightly. My eye catches his wandering hand traveling towards her arse. Is this man a pervert?

"We must be going my lords, other people need to be assigned their rooms." The servant by me mumbles.

"Lead the way." I say.

Levi does not let go of my hand until we are at our rooms, or maybe I did not let go of his. The maid bows and leaves. I open my room door and try to lead Levi inside.

"No." He says.

"Why not? I need you." I plea.

"Our bedrooms are right next to each other. I can talk to you through the walls." Levi says prying his hand from mine. "We'll ride horses after dinner, ok?" He says.

I nod and watch him walk into his room.

I walk inside of my room and I feel so alone. I hug the right wall, the one connected to Levi's room and it is somewhat comforting.

 

Dinner is strange. Levi and Mikasa sit across the room from my family and I. I find myself looking back at Levi often to try to catch him looking at me, he never does. What happened to us?

I look at King Reiss's table and he is sitting with a bunch of girls that look exactly like Historia just in different stages of childhood. There are two that look older than Historia so one of them must be Levi's betrothed, well past betrothed. Reiss has his plump, stumpy arms all over Historia and she seems not to notice. Something seems off about him.

"Eren." My mother calls.

"Yes." I say snapping my head towards her.

"You have not touched your food. Is everything alright?" She asks.

"I..." I start. Should I tell her? Should she know everything I am thinking?

No. She would not understand.

"I do not feel like eating seafood." I say.

She smiles. "Well you know, I love it." My mother says.

"I know mother." I say. This actually cheers me up a little.

I hear a chair screech, as if someone abruptly stood up and forced it back. I turn around and it is Levi, he looks angry.


	2. Wake up Eren

Levi stands up and storms out of the dining hall. His sister excuses them both and runs after him. I debate. Should I go? Should I run after him?

"Go." My father says.

I need no more convincing. I excuse myself and then casually walk out of the dining hall, pushing the heavy doors open. I run through the halls looking for him. I look everywhere, I am about to give up when I hear it, whimpering coming from the ballroom. I almost dive in there when I hear a soft comforting voice. I will leave whatever is going to his sister, that seems right.

"Levi. Shhh." She whispers.

I peek inside and Levi is sitting on the floor with his head and back against a wall, with his knees in front of him. Mikasa is kneeling in between his legs cupping his face.

"Levi. This isn't you. My brother is strong. My brother is the king of Sina." She explains.

He continues to whimper. "You dumb bitch, don't you get it? There is no Sina anymore. I'm not the king of shit!" He yells.

"Ok calm down. I'm not attacking you. You're so much better than this. You don't even love Annie. You two were only betrothed for a couple of months. Eren thought he and I were betrothed for about six years and he's fine." Mikasa reasons.

"But just seeing her, at that table laughing having a good time with that oversized beast..." Levi says trailing off.

"Is Eren enough?" She asks.

My heart stops beating. Waiting is horrible. I wait and I wait until I forget to breathe.

"Come on Mikasa. We don't live in that kind of time. Besides he wants Historia. She could make him happy and he could make her happy." Levi says.

"What about your happiness?" She asks.

There is a strong silence.

"I am happy and I don't regret a moment of sneaking around with Jean. It was hard to do but so enjoyable that I didn't even care. You and Eren have rooms right next door to each other, sneaking around should not be difficult." Mikasa says.

"We're not in his kingdom anymore. Who knows what would happen if we were discovered." Levi says.

So was he crying because of me or Annie, his lost betrothed?

I was a bit disappointed after I had realized Mikasa and I's betrothal was a sham, but I never cried about about it.

My thinking is cut off when Mikasa and Levi come out of the room and stop in front of me.

"Eren?" Mikasa says.

My eyes widen.

"I was coming to find Levi." I say.

Levi crosses his arms over his chest. "Well." He says. "You found me." He says.

I sigh. I can not take this anymore.

"I'm going to go back to the dining hall and tell whoever cares that you two are alright." Mikasa says winking at me then walking away.

We both watch until she turns the corner.

"Levi I want you to confide in me." I say.

"There's no reason for it." He says blankly.

"I feel like you are not accepting me, like you do not want me anymore." I say.

"Enough Eren." Levi says.

"No. Not enough. Levi you need to talk to me. I do not like this side of you." I say, my voice elevating.

"You think I like this! I want to live in a world where I can fuck who I want and be open about it!" Levi screams moving his face nose to nose with mine.

"Do NOT use that language with me! I thought what we did was special!" I yell right back at him, our noses bumping.

"You only think that because it was your first time! Don't you think I'd know more about it than you! Wake up Eren! This dream of being with me can't happen!" He shouts at me making our noses bump more.

"Why not!" I scream. I shove Levi against the nearest wall and trap him with my body.

"Just think about it Eren. The only reason you are so attached to me is because I was the first person to kiss you. I was the first person to touch you that's why you think we are connected. In reality you are not in love with me, you just think that way because I was the first person to bring out your lewd desires." Levi spits at me.

"That is not true! How can you stand their and tell me how I feel? I do love you." I say.

Levi looks down and I pick his chin back up so his eyes are level with mine.

"You don't." He says.

"Yes I do." I say.

"Stop." Levi says over me.

"No I will not. I will never stop." I say. My grip tightens on his chin and I slowly bring my lips to his. I just keep them pressed against his until I cannot survive anymore oxygen depravation.

Levi wipes saliva off of his mouth.

"We should get back to the dining hall." Levi says.

My eyes widen. After I just poured my heart out to him THAT is all he has to say?

"See you by the stables after dinner." He finishes. He bows and walks away.

This time I am the one left on the wall crying. I was not crying but I was confused. No one here understands these taboo feelings I have to keep to myself. I thought telling Levi everything would make me feel better, but it was the exact opposite.

This horse ride better be marvelous.

 

The rest of dinner consist of my mother asking me what the matter is and Reiss touching his daughters.

When everyone clears out of the dining hall Levi is still sitting at his table.

"Come here Eren." Levi says.

"But the maids.." I start before Levi cuts me off.

"They won't be coming. They are all busy at the moment. Sit down." Levi says tilting his head towards the chair on the side of him.

I walk over to the chair and sit in it.

He empties his cup of red whine into his mouth. Uh-oh.

"So." He says looking me in the eye. It makes me jump. He drags his finger tips along the length of my arm making me shudder. "Tell me all of that stuff again." He says.

"I thought we were going to ride horses." I say.

I do not want to repeat myself, besides he is completely lost to reality. I am quite sure he is spirited. Forget it, I will do it. I will say it however many times he needs.

"I love you Levi. I really do." I say and wait for his response.


	3. "Levi." I whisper

"Why?" Levi asks. "Because I let you penetrate me?" He asks.

I frown. "Do you honestly think that is the reason?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm asking." He replies.

His chair screeches as he stands up.

"Let's go ride those horses." He says giggling a little.

I do not understand why he drinks so much. He is either as dependent as a baby while drunk, or he has a dark, scary, authoritative character change. I am waiting to see which drunken Levi character I will be witnessing today.

Reiss's stables are completely full. I find it completely ironic that my and Levi's horses are in the same stall.

He climbs on his. I just love the way his high waisted pants look on him.

"My King." I say.

"Hm?" He hums.

"Are those the right shoes to be riding in?" I ask.

He surprises me by looking me in the eye.

"I don't even need shoes to ride Eren. If you want maybe later I could show you." He says.

It makes my groin stir. "Stop." I whisper.

"It's ok Eren don't be shy. You've been wanting to have sex with me all morning. I promise I'll give it to you real good tonight." He says.

My lower stomach flips and it makes me moan. I clear my throat and climb on my horse. I think I like drunk Levi better than the sober one.

"Or sooner if you need it Eren. Don't be shy, tell me if it hurts." He says reaching for me. He walks his fingers down my abdomen to my crotch and gently strokes it. I let my head fall back and enjoy the feeling. 

Levi. Why does he only care about me when he is spirited? Why can it not always be like this?

"Eren put your horse back." He says removing his hand. It ended too soon, but then, does it not always?

His words swirl in my brain for a moment before they actually make sense.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we only need mine. Come on hurry up." He says.

I do not know what he is thinking, but I put my horse back anyway.

He offers his hand to me. It is bare. Oh yes I have taken Levi's other glove and it is in my room. I am surprised I have only just noticed he was wearing but one glove.

This king sitting high on his white horse, with his red king's robe, the diamonds catching and reflecting the slowly setting sun, with his bare hand offering me a seat on his horse.

"You can have the front seat." He says.

I grab his hand and he helps me onto his white stallion. I have been wanting to ride it ever since it beat mine in that race. I will be knighted soon and I will need a good war horse like this one.

He adjusts my hips on the horse, then holds firmly. I grab the reins and yank on them and the horse takes off. This feeling is odd. The horse makes a rhythm for Levi and I, our hips moving in sync. Levi scoots closer to me, his body is a firm wall against the back of mine. He let's his hands wander in between my legs.

"Eren. Keep your eyes forward." He whispers in my ear. "I'll tell you when to stop the horse." He continues.

He takes a hand off of my hips for a moment, when he returns it, he slides it into my pants.

His fingers are warm and wet when they come into contact with my sensitivity. My head falls back and I moan wantonly.

"Eyes forward." Levi commands.

"Yes sir." I say. I pull my head back up.

His fingers play at the very tip of my penis and it feels heavenly. He holds my penis tightly, then pumps it up and down.

"Gahh. M-my King, please." I plea. I bend over and grab hold of the horses neck, hugging it tightly.

"You're hopeless." Levi chuckles.

With my face pressed against the horses neck, and my eyes watering, I loose control of the horse completely.

"Levi." I whisper. "Levi." I whisper. "Levi." I moan.

He pinches the tip of my penis and it drives me wild. I ball my fists.

"Oh. So you are ready." Levi says. "Well then let me have it." He continues. He cups the head and waits.

The heat of his fingers finally break me. I cling onto the horses neck and hold in my scream of ecstasy. My stomach turns and I begin to cum.

"Wow. It's much more than last time." He says. He removes his hand from my pants and when he returns it to my hip, it is clean.

"Do you touch yourself Eren? You said you love me, do you think about me when you touch yourself?" He asks.

"I don't." I say. The contraction makes my tongue tingle.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I am." I reply.

"Oh." He says simply. "Stop the horse." He says.

I yank on the reins, stopping the horse and Levi hops off. I follow him.

"What are we doing by this forest?" I ask. I wrap the horses reins around my wrist and lead it into the forest with me.

"Eren I'm going to fuck you, then kill you and hide your body here." Levi says looking me in the eye with his nonchalant expression.

I stop walking and stare at him.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding." He says with a slight smirk.

I continue walking but I'm still slightly uneasy.

"So. Anything you want to talk about?" He asks.

I think for a moment. When people are drunk they are more likely to tell the truth. I've always wanted to know more about Levi and now is my chance.

"So Annie... Was your betrothed?" I ask.

"She was." Levi says with a pained laugh.

"What is she like." I ask.

He's silent for a moment. "Well she's the exact opposite of Historia. She isn't gentle at all, and she acts sort of manly." He says. "But her laugh, her smile..." He trails off.

It makes me a little jealous. "Did you... Love her?" I ask nervously, afraid of his answer.

"I don't fall in love easily." He says dryly.

He didn't answer the question.

"How do you feel about me." I ask looking him in the eye.

He dodges the eye contact and looks at his feet.

"I don't like saying things that lead to trouble." He says.

In that case he does not love me. He doesn't want me to be angry so he won't tell me to my face. My anger would be too troublesome for him.

"Ok." I say simply. "So..." I start after a few moments of silence. "You know nothing of your parents death?" I ask.

"Well I wouldn't say nothing." He says.

I recall Mikasa saying something about her parents dying for suggesting her and I get married.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well it's not like our kingdoms have ever liked each other Eren." He says. "I'm sure you know what I mean." He explains with a laugh.

I stop walking. He stops and turns to look at me. "You don't think it was my parents do you?" I ask.

"Come on Eren, it had to be." He says. He grabs my shoulders and talks into my face. "Your parents are murderers. They killed my parents. There would have been another prince walking around if it wasn't for your family." He says.

So his mother was pregnant? That is incredibly sad. My parents could not have done something so cruel.

He let's me go and we start walking again.

"So Eren. Let me ask you a question." He says kicking a rock.

"Mhm." I nod.

"How do you feel about Historia?" He asks.

The question catches me off guard.

"Uh. When my father passes I will be King, as king I'm expected to be married. All she is to me is an option." I say.

It felt bad to say. Why do I continue to prove my devotion to someone who doesn't care? This person only touches me when he is drunk, he can't deal with it otherwise.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asks.

"I am." I whisper.

"Oh. That's good." He says.

"Why is Reiss so odd?" I ask. It kind of just slips out.

Levi looks up at me with a surprised expression. "You noticed?" He asks.

I frown. "King Reiss is a pervert. Everyone thought she had been penetrated by her father so to cover his tracks the nobles just started a rumor that one of the lords had ravished her in my castle. The doctor proved that she had never been touched though. That doesn't change the fact that he is a pervert." Levi says.

That's the most he's ever said at once.

"How do you know so much about him?" I ask.

Levi looks down. "He used to come to my kingdom. He was so 'kind' to the children, especially the girls. He gave them candy and money. He would spoil Mikasa rotten. We thought nothing of it, we thought he just liked kids. We didn't know how much he liked kids. She was always so oblivious. He would rub her legs for her, and sit her on his lap. You can tell when someone is a pervert." He says. It seems like something he wouldn't want people to know.

Maybe he saw the same things I did. Maybe he saw Reiss rubbing all over Historia and got so disgusted, he had to leave the hall.

"Levi." I say trying to sound comforting.

"Anyways let's get back, it's dark." He says.

I do not object.

 

That night I go inside of my room and hug the wall again, clenching Levi's glove and letting my tears fall on it.

"Levi." I whisper repetitively as I cry.

"What." I hear suddenly through the wall. It makes me jump. I put my ear against the wall to make sure I hadn't imagined it.

"What do you want Eren." I hear.

My soul bares wings and flies. My heart sings and rays of sunshine blind my eyes. I immediately hop off of the floor and run next door. I'm surprised that his door is unlocked, but I rush in anyway.

He's sitting with his knees in front of him, leaning his left side against the wall. I rush over to him, the stains of roughly wiped tears still fresh on his face.

"Levi." I sigh. My voice is choked. "It hurts because you're fighting it. We want to be together. Please let it happen. Don't fight it, my king, please." I whisper.

I kneel in front of him and pull him into a hug, holding him tightly as if to protect him from the very oxygen in the air.

"I won't ever give up on this. I won't give up on you Levi. If you don't love me already, which I highly doubt, then I'll make you love me. I'll make you fall in love with me more and more everyday." I whisper in his ear.

I push him down to a laying position on the floor, and lay on top of him.

We made love that night.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay in a subconscious state.

Last night was absolutely marvelous. I can remember every detail. Levi's skin was so soft, so smooth although his body looks so hard with the tone muscles. He wept underneath me as I penetrated him for the third time.

It probably doesn't count but he admitted he loved me, in fact he admitted it several times. He cried so much last night, it was the most responsive I had ever seen him, or any other human being for that matter. I'm not sure why he was crying. Boy he really was crying. The sobs were loud and audible. Was it emotional? Did I finally make him feel, or was it simply because I am getting better at sex?

His skin was flushed and heated, and he didn't want to look me in the eye. After I reached my release twice, and Levi reached it about five times, I simply held him until his crying ceased.

Once he stopped crying, as if to regain some of his pride he tried to penetrate me. He laid flat on top of my flat, stomach-down, body, supporting his weight on his two elbows on both sides of my head, then slowly tried to push in. It only got halfway in before I couldn't take the pain.

After he had given up, he spooned me from behind and slung his arm around me. That is exactly how I wake up, spooned by Levi with his arm slung across my chest.

I used to love crying when I was younger because I always got a good sleep afterwards.

I lay in his warm embrace reliving the events of last night until he wakes.

"Eren?" He says in confusion. He sits up. "What are you doing in here?" He asks.

My heart is broken. So it's like the night he raped Sasha, he won't remember anything that happened.

"We... We.." I start before he bursts into laughter.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But wow I was pretty drunk last night." He says.

I'm can't push the smile from my face.

Levi moves his legs over the side of the bed and tries to stand up. He fails and plops back on the bed.

"Ah. Still hurts." He says.

"Last night I was cautious." I say.

The blood drains from my face as I fear the worst. I dig under the blankets looking for even a drop of blood.

"Let me see it." I say seriously. I touch Levi's thigh.

"Fuck you." He says.

"Stop talking to me like that. Open your legs." I say.

"No! I'm not bleeding." Levi shouts.

"Prove it." I say crawling to him and grabbing his leg.

He snatches it away from me. "I don't have to prove anything to you. I think I'd know if I'm bleeding or not." He says sassily.

"Alright then. You don't have to prove it, just show me." I say losing my patience.

"You're such a pervert." He says. He brings his legs back onto the bed, wincing of course, and lies there. "You weren't even specific enough." Levi continues.

"Show me your hole." I say very softly, my cheeks reddening. He slowly opens his legs.

"I don't know if I'm bleeding or not. You might as well check." He says.

I nod and move in between his legs, spreading his thighs a little.

"On the outside everything looks fine. Now, can I check the inside?" I ask.

Levi nods and covers his face with the back of his hand.

I lightly touch the puckered hole for a moment.

"Mmph. Eren stop playing around. Check already." Levi says, his voice shaky.

I slide my finger in and Levi hisses in pain. I stroke the flesh on the inside for a moment, making Levi whimper, and then slowly take my finger back out.

My finger does not have blood on it. "Levi, it's probably a little raw in there. It's not bleeding. I think most of your pain is coming from your hips. I guess I hold you too tightly." I explain.

"Ok whatever, the sun is already up. Get out so I can get dressed." He says.

I slide Levi's crimson king's robe on and walk out of his room. 

As I close the door Reiss is walking past dressed similarly to me. He looks angry. His eye catches on to me. I'm close enough to my room for this not to look suspicious.

"That's a nice robe. Did you get that directly off of Levi's body?" He asks.

I choke. "It was a gift." I reply.

"I recall him wearing that last night. Do not let any foul play be discovered young prince, your father's pride could be broken." He says.

"Well look at you." I say. "Who's maidenhead did you pluck tonight? How old was she this time?" I spit out.

"I can expose these sexual rendezvous with the king at any time and have you hanged. Your fate lies in my hands. Do not give me a reason to want you dead." He says.

My breath catches in my throat.Levi's door swings open and he throws my clothes in my face.

"Hey Prince. Don't leave your filthy clothes in my floor." He says.

I barely catch them.

"Hey." He says. "Eren? What's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He says with light laughter. "Well I gotta go. Come to the ballroom when you get the chance. That's where I'll be." Levi says walking down the hall. "Oh!" He says as if he's forgotten something.

As he's walking back towards me I notice he's wearing that purple elegant robe that I love so much. It's the robe he wore when we rode horses together at my castle a couple of weeks ago.

He's also wearing another pair of high waisted pants. They're white and as always it looks really good on him. His shirt is a casual lavender button down shirt.

Levi stops in front of me and flicks his fingers towards himself, motioning for me to come.

I stoop lower, putting a painful crook in my back. Simultaneously his hands attach to either side of my face. He pulls my face into his and give me a long, hard kiss on the lips. Honestly I liked tongue kisses better, but this kiss had meaning.

"Just in case you were doubting it, Eren I love you. I do. I don't only love you when I'm drunk or when you're in my bed or um... In me... So now you know the feeling is mutual." He says.

He turns around and walks off.

After I get dressed and eat breakfast all I can think about is Levi. So he does love me after all.

"Eren." My mother says as I'm leaving the dining hall.

"Yes, my Queen." I say bowing at her.

"Historia has confessed her love for you to her father. You must come with me and play the piano for King Reiss." She says.

"Mother." I groan. "I was going to go out with the knights and practice." I say.

"A prince does not groan, and you have no choice." She says.

I follow her to a small room with a few nobles and a large piano in the front of the room. My heart nearly stops when I see it. Historia. In a ladies' gown. Lovely, she is. Her gown is a thin flowing gold dress. It covers half of the breast and ends about fifteen inches behind her feet. I wasn't expecting the golden cape sewn onto her dress. She has golden ribbons in her hair, and white gloves cover her dainty hands.

I walk into the room and immediately kiss her hand.

"Why, Prince Eren." She says. I had forgotten how sweet and delicate her voice was and I can remember those the short days when she was my chambermaid.

"My lady, you are so beautiful, I can barely keep my eyes off of you." I say in awe.

The crowd makes delighted sounds and one particular voice brings me back to reality. I look towards the back of the room and see Reiss. That glutinous old pervert.

"Eren. Prove to me your are worthy of marrying my daughter." He says. A devilish grin wipes across his lips.

The next hour is absolute torture for me. During the selections I played I purposely made mistakes. I mean Levi was right I don't know anything about Historia besides the fact that she has a pretty face. Sure she is gentle and kind, but I wasn't in love with her. I am already in love.

As I dismiss myself my father comes out with me.

"What was all that about? Did you purposely mess up?" He asks.

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" I ask.

"You did. You did it so you can be with that man. When you take the throne you are to be with a queen not another man. Wake up Eren. We have gone through this before. I can not choose who you sleep with, that liberty is yours, but as king these lewd, sordid acts will have to be treated as a phase and you will be forced to get over it. Do what's right." my father says.

"Do what's right?" I ask with disbelief. "Says the guy who killed a kings parents. You killed a King, Queen, and prince. Yes the Queen of Sina was pregnant when you had her killed. Once you've atoned for your sins then you can try to tell me what's right and wrong!" I shout.

"Lower your voice." My dad silently shouts. "What are you talking about anyway? Nobody knows how the Ackerman's died." He says.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid." I say.

"With all those contractions you have been using lately, it might not be too far from the truth." He says.

"You are a king. You could have someone cover your tracks easily." I spit.

Just then the door swings open and Reiss is in the doorway.

"Although there were a few errors..." He begins. "I have decided that you win Historia's hand." Reiss says.

What is he plotting?

My father looks pleased and bows. He glares at me when I don't bow, so I follow him.

As soon as I pick my head up I run to the ballroom. I reach to open the door and stop when I hear sobbing. This again? Wait, this time it was a woman.

"Tell me the rest!" Screams a familiar voice. Jean? I feel like I haven't heard from him in forever.

"Mikasa tell him." Another voice says. I instantly recognize it as Levi's.

"He locked the door behind him. He told me 'I am a king. I open my castle for you; open your legs for me' I scream and I shout but he doesn't care. He forces me on my knees and puts his manly bits into my mouth. 'Bite me and you are dead.' He says. His grip on my hair was deadly. He says he's always wanted me ever since I was a little girl. He says he's got a thing for little girls. He says if I don't become his queen and bare him sons he would hang everyone dear to me." Mikasa sobs.

I am completely revolted.

"He has penetrated you?! That man is dead!" Jean hollers.

"No it was only my mouth." Mikasa pleas.

"It does not matter. You won't be Queen to anyone but me." Jean says. "And you how can you just sit here and look so apathetic? This grizzly man laid hand on your sister." Jeans says.

I can hear mumbling. Just how many people were in this room?

"We have to kill him, for lady Mikasa's sake!" Jean shouts.

"Yes for the young princess' sake this pervert must be killed." Many people mumble in different ways.

"Wait. You babbling idiots." Levi says. "How the hell are you going to pull this off. Don't forget we are in HIS castle, that means we will have to face his supporters and his knights. What you people need is a foolproof plan." He says.

Sober Levi is so smart.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's right!" Jean says.

"Tonight he ordered me to come to his chambers. He said he was going to fill me with his seed." Mikasa says. "And if I don't come, Levi your head is first to be off." She weeps.

That is when I open the door. Everyone is startled.

This puzzle just comes together in my head.

"It's Prince Eren. He's overheard everything. He will tell the King." The people say with panic.

"No. I won't. I'm in." I say.

Everyone looks relieved. Naturally I look at Levi, he does look apathetic, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his high waisted pants.... Tempting.

"Maybe we shouldn't kill him he is..." Mikasa begins before I cut her off.

"My lady. I have just realized something. The final pieces of the puzzle have placed themselves together in my head. My parents were not responsible for the murder of yours. When I had asked my father, I was too angry to see he was telling the truth as he denied knowing anything. Actually.." I begin before I am cut off.

"He is lying. For the longest we have believed the Rosen royals were responsible for the murder of our beloved King and Que-" a lady says.

"SHUT UP!" Levi shouts, cutting her off.

I smile and surprisingly he smiles back. I clear my throat and resume. "I believe, with what I've heard that King Reiss has wanted to ravish Mikasa for a very long time. When he heard the news or rumor or whatever it was about Mikasa and I being betrothed he got jealous. I guess he cares so deeply for you Mikasa that he was willing to kill your parents, frame mine, and somehow pursue some relationship with you. He thought he was going to separate our kingdoms and that worked until the flood of Sina." I explain.

Everyone sits back in awe.

"It makes sense." A guy says.

"I can't believe that fat beast killed our King and Queen." Says a woman.

"Now for the plan." I say. "Mikasa you are the only one who could get close enough to him." I say.

Suddenly the door far south in the room opens and a blonde teenager with a golden dress walks in. Everyone panics.

"We're all going to be hanged." Mikasa mumbles.

"No, no please. I heard everything. I came after you Eren. I want to help. I had not realized my father was capable of such things. I somehow dismissed the knowledge that my younger brother and I were sold by our own father, but now I want revenge. How can I help?" She asks.

I clear my throat. "Mikasa you are to be in his chambers this afternoon. Your room is?" I ask.

"Level three room 16." She says.

"Historia what room is your father in?" I ask.

"Room 7 level 7" Mikasa says.

"Room 5 level 6" Historia says at the same time.

"Well which is it?" Levi asks.

"He gave me room 7 level 7." Mikasa says.

"Oh I must be mistaken." Historia says.

"Well we'll have to ambush him. Mikasa go to his chambers and we will follow you. When you open the door and approach his bed then we will all strike." I say.

"So it is settled." Jean says.

 

Dinner seems to be over far too quickly and it is almost time. I excuse myself early. I sit on the wall by the heavy dining hall doors. After a minute or two of alone time Levi follows me.

"Well Historia sure acts warm eating dinner with someone she's about to help kill." Levi says.

I can't tell if it's a joke or not so I remain silent.

"Eren. Come find me. I feel like this isn't going to work. We've overlooked something I'm sure. When it all falls to hell you come find me. I'll get us out of here." He says sitting next to me. 

I nod. I feel sick.

"Eren. Why do you keep it in your pocket?" He asks me suddenly.

I frown at him. "What?" I ask.

"My glove, you've had it for a few days." Levi says.

It doesn't sound like he's making fun of me, it sounds like he's actually curious. I take it out of my pocket.

"It smells like you.. And sometimes when I feel alone I squeeze it to trick my brain into thinking it's your hand." I say.

"And it calms you?" He asks.

"It does." I admit.

He smiles and lies his head against my shoulder.

We both hop to our feet when people start filing out to the hall. Everyone in on the scheme gives Levi and I a little nod after exiting.

When Reiss comes out he smiles at me. It almost makes me throw up. Such a disgusting man.

"Levi." Mikasa says. She walks up to us. "King Reiss told me to freshen up in his suite, he'd be a few minutes late." She continues.

Historia appears out of nowhere. "While my father is away we should all hide in his room so it will be easier to catch him." She says.

"Ok, let's go." I say.

I start a run before rough hands grab my elbow.

"Eren are you sure? I think we should just stick to the original plan." Levi says.

I get his point it's just that this new plan seems like a better alternative. I'm sure everyone has their reasons to want to kill Reiss. I can't live freely knowing this man knows my secret and can use it against me at any time. It's somehow self defense: kill him before he kills me.

"Hurry, I have told the others." Historia says. 

We run to her fathers room and hide. There is about 6/13 of us in here.

I gently close the door once the rest of us are here. Levi doesn't bother to hide and stands with his back against the wall and arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on." I say. I grab his hand and lead him into a large closet to the very back, very tight corner.

We stand chest to chest. The red washes upon my cheeks.

"Hey pervert, what are you thinking?" He asks.

I really do hate when he calls me names.

"We're so close together." I whisper.

"You chose this spot. Besides we can't do anything in here if we wanted." He says. He looks up at me.

"You give up too easily." I say. "Let's kiss." I say moving my face towards his.

"Let's not." He says placing his hand on my lips. "If this works, when things settle down I'm going to punish you for not listening to me." Levi says. 

He sounds serious. Why was he so mean while sober?

"Punish me how? Are you going to flog me?" I ask doubtfully.

"No I'm going to hold you down and this time I will force it all in..." Levi says. My eyes widen. "At once." He adds.

"And if this doesn't work?" I question.

There's a long silence and I know what he's about to say.

"If it doesn't work Eren, then we are all being killed." Levi says.

Stupidity and realization dawn on me. This is impossible. Why are we attacking him? There are more subtle ways to kill. We could have dumped poison in his dinner or anything. This plan was not very well thought out.

"Eren do you still have that glove of mine?" Levi asks. I nod and hand it to him. "I'll give this back when I'm done with it." He says.

"It's your glove." I say.

"But you use it as a substitute for me, right."he says.

I smile and nod.

The doors swing open, the suites doors. I can hear the clinking of metal. Oh no, it's knights. I try to focus my hearing. There's some kind of fight going on out there. I start walking towards the closets door. I have to help. I'm the one who came up with this plan, I have to be arrested with them.

"Eren." Levi whispers. "What are you doing?" He says grabbing my arm.

"They're struggling, I have to help." I say trying to rip my arm away. He holds it tightly, then bends it behind my back. I wince in pain and he pushes me against the closet wall.

"What are you thinking?" He asks in a hushed tone. "You're just going to waltz out there, apologize, then everything is going to be ok? How could you be so ignorant?" He says releasing my arm.

"I led them into this, I have to fight. All of my friends are out there." I say only meaning Jean and Mikasa, they were my only friends. I guess what I said was too loud because Levi covers my mouth with his hand, dipping his middle finger inside.

"You will be arrested and hung in the morning, don't you see? You think I'm going to let you rush out there to your death? Sorry I can't do that." He says.

I bite his finger and he curses under his breath. "Your sister is probably out there." I explain.

"I know that!" He yells in a whisper. "What's the point of us dying with them?" He says. "Your plan failed Eren." He whispers.

My head and heart begin to hurt at the same time. It was my plan I couldn't survive while the others didn't, that would be immoral.

"If you insist on leaving, I'll have to do to you what you did to me when I tried to leave." He says throwing me to the floor.

I can still hear the struggling, they are putting up a good fight.

Levi takes his robe off and untucks his shirt.

"Levi any other time I would but right now isn't a good time, please." I say. That's my excuse but really I'm just afraid to have sex with a sober Levi for the first time.

I crawl back until I hit the wall of the corner Levi and I were previously in. Levi follows me like a predator that's cornered it's prey, loosening his clothes along the way.

He kneels on the floor in front of me and loosens my pants.

"Levi are you really going to do this now?" I ask.

He pull my penis out of it's confines and that's answer enough.

"Not even swell." He says wonderingly.

He lowers his face until he swallows me whole.

My friends are outside fighting knights and I'm hiding in a closet being licked by a king.

I bite my lip, trying not to make a sound. It works until Levi purposely sinks his teeth into my skin.

I moan aloud and Levi's fingers raise to my lips. I open my mouth for his fingers and I'm surprised when his glove enters my mouth. I push it out with my tongue.

"Ok." He says. "You've had your pleasure now it's time for mine." He says.

I gulp. Using my hips he flips me onto my elbows and knees.

"Remember what happened last time Eren." He says. "Open up nice and wide." He coons, spreading me open.

"No. No! Levi I'll stay!" I shout.

"Be quiet. We're going to try." He says.

I panic a little.

"Don't." I whisper as I feel his heat against me. He gets a nice tight grip on my hips and slowly pushes in. I bite my lip and stretch my arms forward to grip something, anything. My fingers lightly touch a piece of cloth, upon further handling it is apparent that it is Levi's glove.

"Put it in your mouth so you don't shout out." He says.

I squeeze it tightly. Levi slides his hands up my back and curls his fingers around my shoulders.

"Ready?" He asks.

I shake my head.

I notice there is no more ruckus outside. Did we win? My thoughts are interrupted by a shriek of my own when Levi jerks his hips forward suddenly, popping his penis through the tight ring of muscle near the entrance of my hole.

"Young Prince, you sound like a common whore, squealing like a pig." He mocks. He pulls on my shoulders, bringing my bottom back and his penis deeper inside of me. All I can manage is a series of gasps.

It hurts but it isn't unbearable.

After a lot of pushing and stretching his pelvis finally rests against me. My breathing is so heavy it envelopes the whole room.

Levi wraps an arm around my waist and walks his other hand up my back to my arm. He intwines his fingers with mine and kisses the small of my back. He bites then sucks several spots and I can feel the skin get tender.

"What are you doing?" I gasp.

He chuckles. "I'm marking you, my Prince." He says.

He pulls out halfway, then rams himself into me, earning another shriek.

"Little piggy." He mocks.

"Don't call me that." I pant.

Every time he thrusts I whimper and he calls me "little piggy." He cups my penis.

"My little piggy, I'm about to combust." He says breathlessly.

"Me too." I say and at the same time we empty our testicles.

When he pulls out I lay flat on the ground, my entire body is exhausted. Levi's release runs down my thighs.

"I was expecting you to bleed a little bit more than I did on my first time. You're remarkable." Levi says adjusting his clothes.

I touch the liquid running down my thigh and look at it. It is blood.

"Is there a lot?" I ask.

"Not at all." Levi says laying his purple robe on me. This robe is my favorite. With a lot of pain, wincing, and help from Levi I get my clothes back together, putting on Levi's robe as well. No sooner than when I get my last arm in the robe does Historia burst through the door.

"I have been looking for you two forever." She says grabbing my hand. "Come now, there isn't much time." She continues.

Before we get more than a foot away Levi's hand wraps around the back of my neck. He moves my shirt to the side with his freehand and brings his mouth down to lick the muscle above my collar bone. He fiercely bites down.

"Ow!" I yell. "What are you doing?" I shout.

Historia releases my hand and stares at me with a strange look.

I look at Levi's mouth attached to my muscle, and when he removes it he spits out a little blood. There are at least twelve bloody teeth prints in my skin.

"Show her your back." Levi says.

I frown. He lifts my robe, shirt, and turns my back to her making her gasp.

What is going on? What's with Levi?

"See these marks? I left them here and they are all over his body." Levi says.

I'm still trying to figure out what's going on. I turn to face Historia and she is shocked.

Levi grabs the hair laying on my forehead and pulls me into the filthiest kiss I had ever seen, besides experienced. His tongue is everywhere inside of my mouth, on my teeth, on my tongue, the insides of my cheeks, just really everywhere. Our teeth collide at least twice. He somehow drains all of the saliva from my mouth, then replaces it with his own. It overflows and spills down my chin. I can't breathe, I notice and I brace my palms on Levi's shoulders.  
When he retracts his tongue, I bite his lip gently to get him to end the kiss. He pushes his tongue back into my mouth and massages my tongue with his own for a moment before breaking the kiss. A thick strand of saliva connects our tongues.

"What on earth are you doing?" I ask with a confused frown. I'm still trying to catch my breath.

"He's mine." Levi says. He slides his hands down my belly to my penis and gently massages it through my pants.

"Stop." I whisper. It feels so good I can't even resist.

"You want to act shy just because she's watching?" He says. He unbuttons my pants.

"No Levi." I say catching his wrist. He shakes my hand off of him. He pulls my pants down a bit on the side and shows her my left hip.

"See these bruises? I left these here. They are also all over his body. I had to hold him still as I pushed every last inch of myself inside of his little hole. He could barely walk when I was through with him." He says.

I notice Historia's cringe.

He slides his free hand into the back of my pants and applies pressure to my sore hole.

"Ah it's opening up." He says. He wriggles the tip of his finger inside and this is where I have to draw the line. It's disgusting Historia and it's making me excited.

"Levi stop." I say giving him a firm push. I straighten out my outfit. "Stop acting jealous." I say. It is the only logical explanation for this public display of affection.

He grabs the back of my neck again.

"If anything happens to my prince I will make sure I behead you myself." Levi says to Historia.

"What are you talking about Levi?" I ask.

"Eren. You don't find it odd that she is the one that changed the plan and knights showed up? You never thought about the fact that everyone who was in the room, let me just stress the fact that she was in the room as well, everyone in the room was arrested except her. Are you forgetting that she is his daughter?" He explains.

"If anything happens to Eren I swear.." He adds turning towards Historia.

I think for a moment. I had to admit he had a point.

"When you put it like that of course it sounds suspicious." I explain. I follow Historia out of the closet.

"So everyone is waiting in the ballroom for you Eren." Historia says.

I feel like I should consider Levi's words, but Historia has every reason to hate her father and no reason to hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

Right down the hall from the ballroom Levi stops running along with us.

"I'm not going in there." He says.

Historia grabs my hand. "Eren they are waiting for you." She says trying to yank me along.

"He's not going in there either." Levi says grabbing my other hand.

I frown at him. "They're waiting for me." I say.

"She says, but I've been suspicious this entire time. Eren don't be foolish. If you go in there there's no doubt I'm going to follow you, but I doubt the fact that the people who plot against her father are waiting for you." Levi says.

I snatch my hand away from Historia and look her in the eyes. Looking for the honesty and gentle kindness but this time it just wasn't there.

"Historia." I whisper.

She blushes and avoids my eye contact. Step by step she backs away in the hall towards the ballrooms doors.

"They are here!" She yells banging on the doors.

Levi was right all this time, it was a set up. Why would she do such a thing?

About eight knights shackle Levi and I. Surprisingly they let our hands stay in front of our bodies. We are both forcefully shoved into the ballroom and the door is closed and locked. Besides Levi and I there are ten other plotters. They are laying on the floor with shackled wrists as well. I guess you could subtract Historia from the list of the ten plotters. Nine... But wait, someone is missing. Who isn't here?

"Where's my sister?" Levi asks Historia.

She ignores him completely. The knights force Levi and I on our knees, side by side, our shoulders almost touching.

"Historia? Why? I thought you loved me." I say.

I feel horrible. Levi was right all along. How could I have been so blind? All I knew about her was that she had a pretty face, just as Levi said. 

"I still do." She says.

I'm repulsed. "Is this what you do to someone you love?" I yell.

I turn to Levi and he's just shaking his head, he knew this would happen all along.

"Hush now. So Eren.." She begins as her dad walks into the room from the far south door. She curtsies.

"Father you should have seen it. These two are in a sexual relationship and King Levi treats the young prince like his dog. It made me aroused father." She says with a blush.

I am beyond repulsed.

"Oh really? I already knew that. How did you find out?" Reiss asks.

 

"The King showed me. He showed me the marks from his hands on Eren's hips and waist. There were purple finger prints all over and his back is completely covered in kiss marks, father." She says.

Reiss looks amused. He nods towards one of his knights, the one behind me responds by kicking me to the floor in a head down, bottom up position. Reiss slowly walks over to me, bending over to look in my face. I can't see Levi because of the way my head is turned and I can't look the other way because all the weight from the rest of my body is applied to my neck and cheek.

"I'm sure you've been in this position for King Levi a few times, in fact I'm sure this comes naturally. Tell my how does Levi do it? He's really rough isn't he? He makes it hurt really good doesn't he?" Reiss says. It pisses me off so much that he is trying to talk like Levi while disrespecting us at the same time.

Reiss gets on his knees in front of me and I hear Levi's shackles rattling.

"Levi." I whisper. "Calm." I whisper again. The rattling stops but I can hear his breathing get deeper.

Reiss drags my clothing up my back and the rattling restarts.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" He shouts.

"Don't worry my fellow King, I'm just taking a peek at the damage you've done." The gluttonous King says.

I shiver when I feel the cold air flow on my bared back. I can feel shameful heat ignite in my lower stomach at the memory of how I got the marks.

"Holy cow!" Reiss says. He sounds extremely surprised. "There's like a million back here, I expected two or three. Your entire back is covered." He says with laughter making my cheeks red.

He slowly drags his sweaty fingers up my back. I squirm underneath him. There's a strange sensation, but most of all it feels disgusting. Levi doesn't like it either.

"Get your hands off of him this instant!" He screams. I can hear his chains clanking.

Reiss laughs.

"Sir, he is a king. We have to unshackle him. He chose Prince Eren as his whore, we must respect that." One of Reiss's knights say.

"Where's Mikasa!" Jean shouts out of nowhere.

It starts a torrent of shouting and screaming from the captives.

"If everyone doesn't shut up right now someone dies, right now!" Reiss shouts far too close to my ear.

He reaches towards my legs.

"What are you doing?" I ask desperately.

I have never been touched on my bare skin by any man except Levi, actually by any person besides my chambermaids. That was three people and I am disgusted to know this man had to be the fourth.

"HEY!" Levi screams. "What the fuck are you doing?" He shouts.

Reiss unbuttons my pants with a laugh.

"I just want to see his hip." Reiss says. "Wow that is some hearty language My King." He continues.

"I'm not your anything you oversized swine." Levi says. His voice is choppy.

Please Levi, don't get worked up.

 

Reiss pulls my pants down at the sides and takes in the sight of my bare hip.

He whistles. "Wow the king has a killer grip doesn't he?" He asks with a chuckle. "And I bet he puts it all in doesn't he?" He asks again.

Every time he talks I get angrier and angrier.

"He slides it in to the hilt doesn't he Eren. He's probably stretches you immensely. How did it feel Eren? To have another man inside of you? Did you scream his name? Did he release inside of you?" Reiss asks curling his fingers beneath the hem of the front of my pants.

"Stop!" I shout.

"Eren!" Levi shouts.

"You pervert!" Jean screams from the other end of the room.

"I just want to know what Prince Eren's feels like." He says.

Sweat drips from his forehead and lands on the side of my nose.

"Filthy." I whisper closing my eyes tightly when the sweaty heat of his hand nears my private area.

Only Levi has ever touched or seen this spot. He can't. Please.

Suddenly my body is weighed down by Levi's as he lies across me. He wraps the chain of his shackles around Reiss's wrist.

"Now get your paws out of his pants." Levi says calmly.

I can hear Historia's heels clicking as she runs somewhere.

"Here daddy." She yells, apparently throwing something.

He catches it. Levi, quicker than humanly possible, stands to his feet and I can hear a loud clank. It takes a lot of hard work but I finally sit back up. It appears Historia threw a sword from one of the knights to her father and before he could strike Levi with it, he caught it with the chains between his wrists.

It seems to be surprise after surprise, for the far south doors fly open and my father, mother, and knights rush in. Behind them is an even better surprise, Mikasa. She must have escaped and got my father.

"This ends now Reiss. Step away from King Levi." My father says, his voice booming through the room.

"Princess Historia. Why did you do it? You could have married my son and had a happy life." My mother says, she really sounds distressed.

I was partly wondering the same thing.

"Because." She says dropping to her knees. Some of my knights surround King Reiss and some help Levi, myself, Jean and the rest up and out of the shackles. "He is my father." She says.

Annie walks through the door only catching Levi's attention. She approaches us.

"King Grisha. He molested my fiancé and on the floor over there he molested your son." Jean tells my father.

Annie bows in front of Levi and I. It makes me smile. No woman has bowed for me before.

"My lords." She says.

"My lady," Levi and I say at the same time, bowing simultaneously as well.

"Levi. You already know what kind of a man my father is. Now I must be honest. The reason our engagement was canceled was because my own father had ravished me when I was fourteen. It was embarrassing and no king would want to marry an impure little girl. I simply broke it off so you would not discover my impurity." She says. A tear rolls down her cheek. "I know it was so very unfair of me, to have you feel like you were not good enough..." Annie starts again before Levi embraces her. He holds her tightly consolingly.

How could I be jealous? This is something he needs to be able to get over her.

They both cry clinging onto each other, then yes, jealousy does produce itself just a little.

When he let's go of her she shakes his hand with both of hers. "Let us start over as friends." She says.

"I would love to." He says.

She bows and walks away.

"King Levi." My father calls walking towards us.

"My king." Levi says bowing.

"Thank you for looking after my son." He says.

"Thank you for bringing the knights." Levi says.

I put my arm around Levi's shoulders.

"I am Grisha the Great." My father says placing his hands on his hips with his billion dollar smile.

"So are you going to kill the King? He laid his hands on your son and my sister." Levi asks.

"There is no need to." My father says.

Levi and I frown at each other.

"It's raining outside." My father says.

Our eyes widen as we realize what's about to happen.

"To the ships!" Levi yells.

The knights shackle Reiss to a stairway and the rest of us rush to the ships.

 

(Two weeks later)

 

"Where are we going?" I ask Levi, laying against his bare chest in his bed. 

The rocking of the ship makes me sick.

Levi gently strokes the skin of my back. "We are going to my fathers other estate. This time it's my kingdom again. So my house my rules." Levi says.

I smile. "And since Annie's coming with us you two can work on your friendship." I say.

I want him to be happy. I never want to see him crying again. I was a bit surprised that after all the begging, Historia decided to go with her father.

Last week, I don't know how but Jean got his hands on a ring and formerly proposed to Mikasa. That's the first thing on our to do list when we get to Levi's other castle. Last night Levi and I had sex for the first time in two weeks. I decided to be nice and let him penetrate me. Levi loves me. He's told me multiple times. He even tells me when he thinks I am asleep. I wonder if he is going to propose to me or if I should do it since I usually penetrate him. Either way I know I want us to be a public thing. 

Oh I forgot the most interesting bit of news. Annie twisted her ankle and Sasha nursed her back to health, but during that week a love as strong as mine and Levi's bloomed. They go everywhere together now, just like Levi and I. In other words "taboo" relationships will be showing up everywhere in the near future. People will probably create a long name to describe such relationships. Maybe it will be named after Levi and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. And for those of you.. I'm sure there's a few that read my stories this is my last one for a while yah know school is starting up and stuff so yeah. Hope you enjoy it!!!!


End file.
